Dragons past
by Saquya
Summary: Kisara has returned to the human realm in an attempt to be with her ancient love. While trying to be with him she has to face ancient enemies and the discovery of a new duel spirit.
1. Chapter 1

The dragon's realm

The three gods sit quietly starting to create a portal for blue eyes to join the humans "will she be happy," Obelisk asks while enchanting a sapphire necklace.

"I spoke to her about it earlier, and she was quite happy," Ra says opening the portal, "blue eyes come here."

"You summoned me," Blue eyes says changing into her human form.

"The portal to the human realm is open," Orsiris says, "You'll be a rich teenager with no parents just like he is."

"Before you leave blue eyes one your human name is Kisara Sisha and two take this," Obelisk says handing blue eyes the sapphire necklace he had just enchanted "It will protect you when the dragon's summoned."

"Alright and thank you," she says going though the portal. The next thing she knew she had awakened in a huge room wearing fine silk.

"Good morning ma'am," a maid says bowing.

"Can you get me breakfast," Kisara says looking at the maid.

"Yes ma'am," the maid says leaving the room. Kisara immediately gets out of bed and prepares for her first day of human life. After she's ready she walks downstairs and into a huge dining hall _now the Dragon Committee would like this_, "Your breakfast is ready ma'am" the maid from earlier says.

"Thank you," Kisara says sitting at the table and eating the breakfast. After breakfast Kisara decides to go and explore Domino City. She walks around Domino for a while when she instantly decides to get a cup of coffee. Calmly, she walks into a coffee shop and gets a coffee and sits in a booth. After a few minutes a girl with short brunette hair walks over to her.

"Can My friends and I sit here," the girl asks.

"Sure," Kisara says quietly.

"Thanks guys over here," the girl says as a three guys and a kid walk over.

"Alright," A blonde says, "And why'd we have to pay Tea."

"Because someone had to find a spot Joey Wheeler" Tea says "my names tea, the blonde's Joey, the short one's Yuugi, the black haired one's Duke, ant the pointy haired one's Tristan." _Tell me something I didn't already know._

"Kisara," Kisara says quietly.

"You mean Kisara as in Kisara Sisha," Joey asks in a panic.

"Keep it down Joey," Tea says smacking him across the head.

"Yes I'm Kisara Sisha," Kisara says watching a tall man who she knew better than anyone walk in.

"Oh look the geeks got a new member," the boy says walking over to them

"What do you want Kaiba" Joey says angrily

"Nothing dealing with you, you dumb mutt," Kaiba says looking at Kisara

"Then why'd you come here Kaiba," Yuugi says making everyone notice him when Kisara looks at Yuugi she notices he's a lot taller than he was earlier _it has to be Atem_

"I came to challenge you to a duel Yuugi," Kaiba says

"Alright I accept" Yuugi says getting up

"Good meet me at the Kaiba dome in three hours" Kaiba says leaving

"I have to go" Kisara says following Kaiba out of the building "It's been a while Kaiba"

"Yes 4 years must be a long time to see someone again," Kaiba says looking at Kisara then calmly lets her into his limo, "My question is what made you return to this world"

"I never left this world physically but mentally I did" Kisara says gently

"What do you mean," Kaiba asks looking into Kisaras gentle blue eyes

"Remember when I restored the high priests memories," Kisara says

"How can I forget I still act like I don't want to know what those geeks and Isis are talking about." Kaiba says when the limo stops

"Why can't you just play along?" Kisara asks sympathetically

"Because that would mean them not leaving me alone," Kaiba says helping Kisara out of the limo

"You've become a heartless gentleman over the years," Kisara says trying to make a point. All Kaiba does is look at Kisara heartlessly.

"How many times have you met the geeks?" Kaiba asks Looking at Kira

"Does my time as blue eyes count?" Kisara asks following Kaiba into his mansion

"Yes anytime counts" Kaiba says getting agitated.

"Fine I only know Yuugi and Joey because of my life with you I also know yuugi's grandfather well because well the same reason I know you so well," Kisara says looking Kaiba in the eyes, "that the answer you wanted."

"Yes so you only know Yuugi, the mutt, and the old man" Kaiba says getting hugged by a little kid. Kisara then gives a soft chuckle, "It's not funny and get off Mokuba" after Kaiba says that the kid sadly

"Who's your girlfriend?" Mokuba asks walking over to Kisara

"She's not my girlfriend," Kaiba says angrily  
"Then is she your friend," Mokuba asks

"Kind of" Kaiba says quietly walking up the stairs "Kisara you don't mind watching Mokuba for a while do you."

"Not at all" Kisara says watching Kaiba leave "So what do you want to do"

"Play a game," He says pulling Kisara into a huge room

"What kind of game," Kisara asks taking the controller Mokuba was giving to her

"A video game" Mokuba says turning on the system

"You'll have to explain it to me then," Kisara says

--

_Why'd Kisara have to come back? She might not understand how much the thing she gave me last time really affected me. I don't want to know about some stupid priest's life even if he looks just like me._ Kaiba sits at his desk trying to find away to show Kisara he doesn't like what she gave him. After awhile of no ideas coming to him he turns on his computer to do some work when he notices the time _Oh crap my duels in 20 minutes I shouldn't have dawdled with Kisara. _Kaibacalmly gets up and heads downstairs to see his brother just calmly talking to Kisara _I shouldn't disturb them _he heads to the door and opens it when Mokuba runs over to the limo "So where are we going big bro" Mokuba asks quietly

"I'm going while you're staying" Kaiba says pushing his brother out of his way

"Sorry Kaiba but its either you take us or lose," Kisara says in a motherly tone

"Fine get in the limo before I'm late to my duel," Kaiba says letting them both into the limo

"Thank You big brother" Mokuba says hugging his brother and getting in the limo

"Kisara can we talk" Seto asks pulling her aside

"What do you need,' Kisara asks

"Please don't tell anyone about you being the white dragon not even Mokuba" Kaiba says

"If I wanted to don't you think I would've said something about it you and the duel monsters are really the only ones who know," Kisara says looking into his eyes _I should trust Kisara even though she gave me this evil gift, but I know she did because he asked her to. Still she should have asked at least then I would've been more accepting of it. _"Something bothering you," Kisara asks

"No," he smiles gently "And you can call me Seto if you fell like," he lets Kisara into the limo and gets in after her, "Roland the Kaiba Dome"

"So how many times have you dueled Kisara," Mokuba asks

"Countless," Kisara says giving Mokuba a small smile

"Reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllly," Mokuba says in an extremely happy tone

"And it begins" Seto says in a pissed tone

"It's not that bad Seto he just wants to know more about me," Kisara says as the limo stops.

"We're here sir," Roland says opening the door for everyone to get out

"It's about time you got here rich boy," Jounichi yells at Seto as he gets out of the limo

"Well I'm sorry I got held up," Seto says letting Mokuba and Kisara out of the limo

"I can't wait till Yami beats your sorry butt," Jounichi says while laughing

"Who's Yami, Seto," Kisara asks

"The spirit of that stupid puzzle Yuugi wears around his neck" Seto whispers to Kisara in a volume nobody but she can hear

"Ok" Kisara says as Seto leads her into the arena

"Stay here" Seto says heading to the arena


	2. Chapter 2

Kisara stares at Kaiba as he duels knowing he'll sense the change in his presence when he duels _I'm sorry I can't be with you Seto._ "Hey Kisara" Anzu says sitting next to Kisara

"Hey Anzu" Kisara mumbles to a point where only Anzu could hear. Kisara looks at Seto who had an extremely pissed look on his face _I haven't seen that look since Mokuba was born. Time to play tough love again_ "Hey Mokuba wanna play a game with Seto"

"That depends, what kind of game," Mokuba mutters with an evil grin Kisara thought she'd never see in the younger Kaiba

"Come closer and I'll tell" Kisara states. The younger Kaiba creeps closer to Kisara. She then whispers her plan in his ears

"That might actually work" Mokuba admits looking at Kisara

"So the game begins" Kisara states with a slight chuckle "and this time Seto won't know how to play"

"Are you sure about that" Mokuba asks as Atem wraps up the duel "That's how most duels between those two end and now Seto is pissed" Mokuba runs up to his brother with Kisara closely behind

"Are you alright Kisara" Seto inquires walking over to her

"You broke your promise Seto" Kisara snaps

"That's right I did," He says looking at her only to get a slap across his face

"That's the second time" Kisara states her frown turning to a smile

"And I still wonder" Kaiba states. _You still don't get it Seto the first time was after Mokuba was born and the second was because that look. Why can't you figure it out?_

"Earth to Kisara" Mokuba states trying to Grab Kisaras attention. After a few minutes Kisara gives a slight chuckle

"Sorry squirt must've zoned out" Kisara mumbles, "Now what is it you want"

"How long have you known my brother" Mokuba asks

"Since before you were born which brings up the first time I smacked him across the face" Kisara admits

"Don't even go there I don't need anyone knowing how I earned that" Kaiba than pulls his brother close to him and whispers something in Mokuba's ear

"Ok Seto" Mokuba says running off

"Seto what did you tell Mokuba" Kisara asks quietly

"Nothing really concerning you Kisara" Seto says

"Hey Kisara why didn't you say that you and Kaiba were close" Jonouichi asks walking over to Kisara

"It slipped my mind until I saw him" Kisara gives them a small smile and walks over to Seto. _Seto you have a long way to go before you realize why I've returned. _Kisara watches as Seto makes fun of yuugis little gang "Seto why can't you be nice"

"They do not deserve my respect" Seto states

"Well at least try to be nice," Kisara says gently

"Alright mom" Seto says sarcastically hitting Kisara playfully

"Sometimes I wonder if I am like your mom" Kisara mumbles

"What was that I didn't hear you" Kaiba says

"Nothing you need to know" Kisara says quietly. Kisara gently walks over to Seto who is scowling under his breath about Kisara's motherly behavior "I know you don't want me to play Mother but why don't I just do it for Mokuba after all I did help take care of him when he was a child"

"That might help him a little but you can never replace our real mother" Kaiba says "Are you guts hungry" he turns to the gang signifying he meant them to._ This is the way I love to see Seto act_

"You really mean we can come" Jonouichi asks

"Sorry, Kaiba, but we just ate" Anzu says putting her hand on Jonouichi's Mouth

"Alright come on Kisara I'll take you home" Kaiba says holding his hand out for Kisara. Kisara boldly accepts his hand and walks out to his limo with him "Where do you live"

"Kotashi Gardens" Kisara says getting in the limo

"He must have done that," Kaiba says gently

--

_So that's the legendary blue eyes white dragons past lover Seth. We need Seth to get her ancient beast. _"Hiru make sure to take very good care of Mr. Kaiba"

--

"That's it Seto" Kisara says pointing to a mansion. _I hope you can stay with me to see my Mansion. _

"It is nice," he mumbles

"It's beyond nice Seto it's bigger than ours" Mokuba says smiling "Can we go in Kisara"

"I don't see why not," Kisara says. Once the limo stops Seto opens the door for Kisara and Mokuba to get out.

"I've always wanted to live in this neighborhood Seto" Mokuba says happily. Kisara opens the door to let both of the Kaiba and Mokuba in the Mansion

"Welcome to my humble abode" Kisara says quietly

"Kisara we need to talk about your little proposition" Kaiba says walking into the dining hall. Kisara gently follows Seto "Kisara why would you want to help me take care of Mokuba"

"Because I've loved Mokuba since her was a baby." Kisara sits gently at her table _Seto I need to find out your true personality, which you've locked up very tight_

"I understand every other day if Mokuba wishes he can spend the night here" Kaiba says walking over to Kisara "Besides I'm much too busy to always take care of Mokuba"

"Alright" Kisara says. She then leads Seto into the living room to see Mokuba talking to one of the maids "Mokuba come here for a second" Kisara watches as Mokuba walks over to her

"Yes" he says sweetly

"Do you want to stay here every other night?" Kaiba asks quietly

"Yes" Mokuba says happily

"Alright tomorrow just bring five outfits over and you'll be welcomed starting tomorrow," Kisara says quietly

"Alright," Mokuba says happily

"Come on Kiddo it is time to go" Kaiba says. He leads his brother out of the mansion then turns to tomorrow "Maybe now I can see him happy a whole loot more" with that they left


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

--

Kisara sits quietly at her desk "Tonight's going to be rough" Kisara mumbles. Kisara then gently moves over to her bed and sits quietly. _It's time to begin._ _**'Spirits here my voice send my mind to Seto's true personality.'**_Kisara soon is transported to a strange looking room decorated with books everywhere "This must be Seto's true soul" Kisara gently looks at all the books surrounding the walls. She then notices a book and picks it up; she looks at the book for a few seconds and then puts the book back. _There are his memories so where is his true personality located. _She then notices a small box sitting on the desk. She looks at what the box says _Primary emotions__._ She looks in the box to see three emotions. _Hate, happiness, and hope. Why does Seto only three Primary emotions when most humans are supposed to have ten unless Seto's a duel spirit. __**'Spirits it's time for me to return to earth' **_"Ra do you hear me"

"Yes Blue Eyes White Dragon" Ra says reveling himself in her mirror

"I believe Seto's a duel spirit," Kisara says

"Why do you believe that?" Ra inquires

"He only has three primary emotions," Kisara says

"Keep a very strong eye on him then" Ra says quietly

"Yes Ra" Kisara says. She then watches as Ra disappears. As soon as Kisara knows Ra is gone she lays her head on her pillow. _Now I have to protect the great Seto Kaiba what's next. _Kisara doses off in a mix of confusion. When Kisara wakes up she is ready to go off on someone and not just anyone **Seto Kaiba. **She gets changed and heads out to Kaiba mansion on foot. She gets to Kaiba mansion only to have the gates immediately opened for her. She quietly walks up to the mansion and knocks on the door hoping not to be disturbing anything important

"May I help you?" A man says

"May I speak with Mr. Kaiba?" Kisara Inquires she didn't really care what he had to say she was going to see Seto one way or another. _I'm sorry I have to do this Seto but someone has to watch you very closely they can show themselves at any point._

"I'll see if Mr. Kaiba is willing to give you a second" The man says, "What's your name"

"Kisara Sisha" Kisara says quietly. He then departs from the room and returns

"Mr. Kaiba will see you," The man says. He then leads Kisara into a huge room with a bed and a desk and of course Seto Kaiba sitting at the desk typing vigorously on his laptop

"Hey Seto" Kisara mumbles

"Hey Kisara" He says gently "You all right"

"Yeah I'm just peachy" Kisara says quietly. Kisara gently moves over to where Seto is to see what he was doing. "Seto when'd you fall asleep last night"

"I couldn't I had something on my mind" he says quietly

"What was it" Kisara says. She pulls Seto up and gently sits him on the bed.

"The gift you gave me a few years ago" Seto says

"How about you sleep all day and Mokuba and I will take care of KC for you" Kisara says quietly

"Will I get to see you later" Kaiba says seductively. Kisara gently looks at Seto who looks like he needed help. _I guess if it'll help your mood._

"Only if you sleep for awhile today" Kisara places a note on Seto's desk and gently walks out of the room to see Mokuba standing right there "Hey Kiddo"

"I'll show you around KC before the days up" He says pulling Kisara to the limo

--

Seto gently looks out his bedroom window watching Kisara and Mokuba go to his limo. _I made a promise to Kisara I would stay away from work today. Yet she still didn't catch my drift on what I was saying. Do I have to spell it out that I love her. _He then notices something lying on his desk. _Who left that._ Seto gently walks over to see what was left on his desk. He looks at it to see it was a note from Kisara

_Dear Seto,_

_I'm sorry to have intruded your life by giving you that gift all those years ago. Just ask if you want me to remove it and I will do it for you._

_ Kisara_

"Thank you Kisara," Seto mumbles. He lays in his bed and falls to sleep. The moment he wakes up he doesn't want to open his eyes

"how do you propose we do it" he hears Mokuba says. _What the fuck are they talking about._

"Leave it to me" Kisara says. The next thing Seto knows he lands on the floor and in extreme pain

"You two are dead" he mutters angrily. Seto gets onto his feet and grabs Kisara before she can run only to lose Mokuba "Now you get to help me get Mokie"

"Do I have to Seto" Kisara says

"As a matter of fact yes" Kaiba says "Besides can't you sence human Auras or something like that"

"I'm so proud of you you're thinking like he does" Kisara says punching Seto playfully. _What's she mean by that _"Mokie's in the foyer" they both head down to the foyer and Grab Mokuba who was hiding real well

"How'd you two find me so quick" Mokuba asks

"Lucky guess Mokie" Seto says playfully


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_ – I no own Yu-Gi-Oh

--

"No really how'd you find me" Mokuba says. He sits at the table which was now being set for three people

"We have our ways kiddo" Kisara says quietly. _Maybe now I can speak to Seto about the what he was getting at earlier _

"So Kisara are you taking me tonight" Mokuba asks. Kisara couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked then she looked at his brother who was the exact opposite of him a heartless bastard who needed someone that new him better then he knew himself

"No because tonight Kisara will be staying with us" Seto says before Kisara could open her lips.

"And what makes you think that Seto" Kisara states. She looks at Seto who is just now getting his food oh how she couldn't stay mad at this man forever

"You want to talk I can tell so I'll answer any question you have" she looks at what's on her plate to see a hamburger. She quietly eats the food and doesn't speak

"Kisara can we talk privately" Seto asks

"Sure Seto" Kisara says. They both get up and leave the room. Seto then gently pulls Kisara into the room they were in earlier

"Kisara will you go out with me" Seto asks quietly

"I don't know" Kisara mumbles

--

_What does she mean she doesn't know_ Seto looks at Kisara who was still happy how was that even possible "What do you mean"

"It's strange this feeling and everything else but Seto I don't think I can be in love again" Kisara says

"Why not" Seto asks

"You have Seth's Memories use them" Kisara says. _Great now I need them._ Seto quietly sits on his bed going through every fucking memory of Seth's until he stumbles upon one that scared even himself. _She died to protect him _"You died to protect him"

"I don't want that to happen again, Seto, if you understand" Kisara mumbles

"I won't let it happen or anyone hurt you" Seto says "I promise"

"I'll hold you to it" Kisara says. Seto gently pulls Kisara over to him and pulls her into a gentle kiss

--

Once they're done Kisara decides to speak "So I guess you want me to take Seth's memories back"

"No I kind of like having them but I want to know what you learned about me last night" Kaiba says. _How's he know._

"You're not like most humans" Kisara mumbles

"Really intrigue me" he had his trademark smirk plastered onto his face and everything. _Not the smirk._

"Alright if you must know we believe you're a duel spirit" Kisara states. She looks at Seto who has a gentle look on his face

"Kind of had a feeling about that being that I couldn't feel half the feeling most people could" Seto says

"I'm sorry Seto" Kisara mumbles

"It's not your fault" hey looks at Kisara who event though she was smiling anyone could tell she wasn't happy "Look at the bright side you'll never really lose me"

"I guess" Kisara mumbles

"Don't worry Kisara" Seto then gives her a gentle kiss then sits on the bed pulling Kisara with him

"Did you two forget I existed" a small voice says

"Don't ask me ask him" Kisara says. Kisara watches as Mokuba sits right next to his older brother. _Seto I wonder if you realize who Mokuba takes after. _"You two might look like opposites from one side but from what I've seen you both are the same"

"Thank you" Seto says. He then sticks his tongue out

"Keep your tongue in your mouth or I'll rip it out


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_**Disclaimer**_- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

--

Chapter 5 memories and high school

Kisara wakes up in a strange bed that wasn't even hers. _Where am I Oh yeah Kaiba Mansion but which room. _"Morning sleeping beauty" Kaiba mumbles not looking up from his computer. Kisara gently looks at him he was wearing a blue jacket and matching pants

"Why are you wearing that?" Kisara asks

"School uniform, yours is on the dresser" Kaiba points to the dresser that has a small bundle of clothes laid on top of it. Kisara quietly walks over to the dresser and grabs the uniform, "You can use my bathroom" Kisara quietly walks into the adjacent bathroom. _Is he really in love or is this just a way to torture people. If it is a way to torture people I'll just have to hold his past over him. _Kisara Quietly gets changed into the uniform that she was given. _These are imperfect clothes._

**Flashback**

It was a cold day in Domino When Kisara and her so called human parents had moved into their new house "What a wonderful town" Misa said

"Actually honey it's a city right Kisara" Ako says picking Kisara up

"Yes daddy" Kisara smiles quietly. Kisara soon runs off to her new room, which she had found to be the best hiding spot _Where are you Seth I miss you a lot._

"Kisara come here," Misa yells to her daughter. _Seth please return._ Kisara quietly runs down the stairs to see her parents with two other people "these are our new neighbors"

"Hello" Kisara mumbled

**End Flashback**

Kisara quietly walks out of Seto's bathroom only to have him gawking at her "As much as you like stop it"

"Yes mom" Seto pouts like a little kid. "Help me put some stuff up and we'll go" Kisara quietly helps Seto put a few of his things up and grabs her bag that Seto had personally went to get while she was asleep

"Seto, I'm ready" Mokuba yells running into the room his bag on his back and

"We can tell" Seto Mumbles.

"So How many people should I tell that the great Seto Kaiba finally has a girlfriend?" Mokuba asks

"No one" Kaiba says, "I think the world will find out any way"

"Come on you two" Mokuba says of course he had already ran out of the room

"We're coming" Kisara yells "Come on baby if we don't go Mokie will get mad"

"You're right" Seto quietly leads Kisara down the stairs to the foyer. The three of them quietly get in Seto's limo only mumbling a small bit

Flashback

Kisara quietly walks over to her neighbor's house with her parents by her side. From listening closely to what the four of them had said yesterday she learned that they had a son just about her age and were expecting another child. Kisara's parents ring the doorbell only to be answered by Daishiro "Hello come on in" Daishiro says happily. _Seth I fell your aura but from where._

"Hello Kisara" akiko says smiling

"Kisara why don't you go play with Seto he's in the living room" Daishiro says pointing to a small room. Kisara quietly walks into the room even though she doesn't want to speak with any humans

"Who are you?" a small boy who Kisara presumed to be Seto asks. Kisara looks at the boy he had auburn hair and deep blue eyes _Seth it's you_

"My name is Kisara" Kisara mumbles knowing that he probably doesn't remember their past

"Do you wanna play" Seto asks

"Sure" Kisara says. He immediately grabs Kisaras arm and pulls her out of the room only to run into Daishiro

"Sorry father" Seto mumbles rubbing his head.

"It's alright Seto" Daishiro says helping his son up

**End Flashback**

Kisara looks out the window of the limo quietly trying to avoid all concern the two Kaiba brothers "Everything all right Kisara" Seto asks

"Just remembering the first day we met" Kisara mumbles

"It feels like that doesn't it" Seto mumbles

"The only difference is Mokuba and your parents" Kisara says "but I still love the two of you"

"How did you two meet anyway" Mokuba asks looking at his older brother "And why can't I remember Kisara if she was always there."

"I'll tell you after school" Seto says when the driver opens the door to let Mokuba out "that just leaves the two of us" he immediately pulls Kisara next to him and gently kisses her.

"Seto What's domino high like" Kisara mumbles.

"You really don't want my opinion, Kisara," Seto mumbles. The limo then stops and the driver quietly lets both Seto and Kisara out "be back here at three sharp Roland."

"Yes sir" Roland says bowing and then leaving. The whole time Kisara is eying the school she gets the feeling she's being glared at by other students.

"You all right" Seto asks holding his hand out for Kisara to take.

"I feel like I'm being glared at Seto" Kisara says.

"More likely my fan club, which came with the package of being with me" Seto says. He quietly leads Kisara into the building and to a strange room "Do you want me to go with you" Kisara just nods her head and enters with Seto slowly behind.

"May I help you?" a lady asks looking up at Kisara and then at Kaiba.

"I need my schedule" Kisara mumbles.

"What's your name?" the lady asks.

"Kisara Sisha" Kisara mumbles only to have a reassuring hand go in her shoulder.

"We've been expecting you here's your schedule and your locker and we share lockers here so try to get along with your partner," she says. Kisara and Seto quietly exit the room and head down the hall.

"Let me see your schedule and locker #" Kisara quietly hands the paper to Seto who looks over and starts to chuckle "We're together all day so just stay with me"

"Alright" Kisara quietly follows Seto to her first class

"Hello who might you be?" The teacher asks

"Kisara Sisha sir" Kisara mumbles

"Alright you may sit next to Kaiba san" The teacher points to the seat where Seto had taken a seat. Kisara quietly walks over to the seat where Seto was sitting and smiles in his direction

"You are going to do fine." The rest of the day Kisara was told to sit next to Seto in all of her classes and had managed to make enemies without even trying.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Sorry about taking forever to update this story had and still do have major Writers block

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisara walks towards the locker she was given to see Anzu standing right there "hey Anzu" Kisara mumbles

"Hey Kisara" Anzu Replies "So why are you over here"

"This is apparently my locker" Kisara mumbles

"That's awesome we're locker buddies" Anzu says hugging her

"Don't hug or you might make my boyfriend jealous" Kisara says

"What boyfriend" Anzu asks

"Me" Seto says in Anzus ear

"That boyfriend" Anzu asks

"Yes that boyfriend" Kisara mumbles walking over to Seto. Seto Gives Kisara a slight peck on the cheek

"I'm going to miss you tonight being that I'm going to have to go to work" Seto says

"Alright besides I've got to teach you some major stress relievers that work" Kisara says

"And I would love to learn from you compared to the idiots who claim to be smart" Kaiba says "You still good at history"

"Yes" Kisara mumbles

"Wonderful I hate it so you can help me with it" Seto says

"Hey Kisara I was wondering if you'd like to hang with me and the girls later on" Anzu asks

"Sure I got nothing else to do" Kisara mumbles

"Great then we should be going now" Anzu says pulling Kisara with her outside of the building to a group of girls

"There you are Anzu" The blonde says

"Sorry Mai" Anzu says "Oh by the way this is Kisara"

-----------------------------------

I know it's short but I blame the writers block


	7. Chapter 7

Kisara sits quietly listening to Mai and Anzu discuss human stuff that she didn't really understand or care about. "What do you think Kisara" Anzu asks

"About what" Kisara says pushing her blue hair away from her eyes

"Duel monsters" Mai adds

"I'm not a huge fan" Kisara says. She looks out the window feeling like both the girls were now ignoring her. The girls remain silent for quite some time until Anzu finally breaks the silence

"You hang around Kaiba that has to count for something" she says

"Seto understands why I don't duel often and he's slowly beginning to grasp my decision" Kisara says "Mokie, however; will probably never be allowed nor will you" Kisara silently pauses as if she's thinking "I'm sorry for keeping you out of the loop girls" Kisara returns to looking out the window. It was true that Seto had tried many times to convince Kisara to duel with no avail, and the only reason he quit trying was he learned the truth about her and his past which is pretty much why he quit. After all finding out your best friend was also your favorite monster was not something that you see every day.

"Can you at least tell us how long you've known Kaiba" Mai asks

"Since his mother was pregnant with Mokie, which is about twelve years." Kisara states plainly

"Who's Mokie?" Anzu asks as they finally reach the mall. Kisara takes a couple of minutes to refresh her memory of the place as she begins to explain how she and Seto met and Mokuba as an even cuter kid. As they walk through the stores Kisara remember stuff that Seto and she had done when they were younger. _I know what I can do for Seto now. _Kisara stops Anzu and Mai and leads them into a small store that was filled with Statues that resembled Duel Monsters

"What can I help you with little lady" a man asks

"I'm looking for a Dragon Knight of Light statue for a friend" Kisara Says silently.

* * *

A tall man with ebony hair sits quietly on his throne enjoying the show he was getting from all the citizens of Domino City. "Sir" Another man says appearing

"Ikora Have you got a good reason for interrupting the tormenting of humans" The ebony haired man say.

"Hai, Blue Eyes now knows that her precious master is also the legendary Dragon Knight of Light" Ikora says. He patiently waits for his master to respond. The ebony haired man slowly rises from his seat

"Let the games Begin"


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiba looks out his office window to enjoying the pleasant view of Domino City. It was actually relaxing when there was no work to be done and Mokuba was probably near done at the arcade which would make it a great opportunity to show that he cares. Kaiba shuts down his laptop and begins towards the elevator, not without snapping at a few employees of course. Once outside of the Kaiba Corp building Kaiba decides to call Mokuba to find out where exactly he was going. "Hey Seto" Mokuba said from the sounds of things something was going on

"Where are you kiddo?" Kaiba asked.

"The arcade Nii sama" Mokuba said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Mokuba" Kaiba said entering the limo. He puts his phone back in his pocket without a single concern. His mind, however; decided to travel to Kisara. _What is she up to anyway? Ever since Mazaki and Kujaku took her, I've been worried. _He watches as the people walk by his speeding limo without a single concern for anyone's safety. He soon begins to see the arcade drawing closer so he can pick up Mokuba. The second his limo stops he doesn't bother waiting for the driver to open the door he just got out of his car to see Mokuba and Kisara standing there.

"Hey Seto you missed Kisara's skill" Mokuba said proudly. Kaiba then looked towards Kisara to notice that she had a small plastic bag in her hands.

"What's in the bag" Seto asked

"Curiosity killed the cat Seto" Kisara said moving the bag behind her.

"Fine but you know I will find out what it is" Seto said. Seto opened the limo door and lets Kisara and Mokuba crawl in before he does.

"Hey Kisara can I stay at your place tonight" Mokuba asked. Kisara looked at him to notice a pair of irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Only if Seto agrees" Kisara said a smile on her face knowing quite well that Mokuba would win over his brother no matter what

"Well Seto" Mokuba asked

"Sure" Kaiba said


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_- I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Kisara sits quietly in her living room waiting for Seto and Mokuba too return to her home. She was surprised when Seto said that he would be staying as well. She had hidden the statue so Seto wouldn't be able to find the statue. Obelisk said that he would find a way to animate the key to awaken Seto's hidden gift. She knew that there were dark forces, namely Akunadin, that didn't want Seto's power to be awakened but sealed for their use. Kisara was prepared for anything to happen including the return of the evil that was defeated three thousand years ago by Atem. _Atem how much of your memories do you have left. _Kisara stands up quietly hoping that Seto and Mokuba were still safe. "Kisara" A voice says. Kisara silently turns to see Mokuba and Seto standing there.

"Konbanwa Mokuba kun" Kisara says gently. She walks over to the boys a small smile on her face. _I need to prepare for Obelisks return without letting Seto know. _"Are you hungry Mokuba kun"

"Hai" Mokuba said. Kisara signaled for them to follow her to the large dining hall. That plan was however destroyed by Obelisk, Ra, and Osiris sitting there. "Kisara Who are these guys" Mokuba asked

"Family" Kisara mumbled. Obelisk stands up and began to walk towards Kisara

* * *

Kisara said that men were family but there was something odd about each of them. Kaiba knew that they were probably duel spirits that had probably come to see Kisara. He had decided that he best get Mokuba out of the dining hall so Kisara could have her privacy. "Come Mokuba" Kaiba says walking out of the room. He knew Mokuba was following him so e stopped once they were out of the room.

"What's going on Seto" Mokuba asks. Kaiba looks at his brother debating whether or not to explain about Kisara's true past or lie. He knew that his brother would not trust him if he lied but Kisara would kill him if he told her secret.

"I wish I could tell you Mokuba but it's not my story to tell" Kaiba says silently. Kaiba watched as Mokuba expression dropped. Mokuba nodded as if saying he understood. Both brothers stand there for about ten minutes waiting for Kisara to allow them back in. Once Kisara and the three men walk out of the room, all three of them look at Kaiba and then walk out of the building. Kisara silently walks over to Kaiba Giving him a small kiss


End file.
